Moon And Stars
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: Gaara's A Teacher, Sakura's His Student. Will Love Bloom T For Language
1. Love Thy Hated

Moon And Stars

Chapter 1: Love Thy Hated

(Sakura's Point of Veiw)

I walked along the sidewalk ignoring the hated glares and pathetic whispers. apparently there were some new Students coming to Hell-Kage High- I feel bad for them once They see the clicks those rich spoiled Whores! The thought of them made My Blood Boil. I growled when I saw the leader of The Clicks With the leader of the jocks. Yes!: Richa Loxa And Cori Mo The king And Queen of Kage High.

I Hate them All. Well Exept The Text-Books And The Peanuts They Were Well you could say the were my freinds We ate together a Lunch and Ocashinally had a Slice. But we never really talked.

Mochi and Lia Were waiting at My tree. Kage High Had an oak-tree From the first day i was here I had Scared everyone there so it was desided that, that tree was property of Haruno Sakura. I let the Peanuts and the Text-books chill in under in the shade.

I saw A Truck pull up As i sat under the shade. It was A Blood red Truck 3 People walked out, One Had 4 pig tails and Beautiful Dark Teal eyes, Over All she was very beautiful. the other one Was wearing a cat eared hat and brown eyes and was wearing face paint. the last one Had blood red hair, jade green eyes and an Kanji Tattoo for "Love" or "Ai" He was a very dashing.

"YO New Guys!" i shouted, Lia and Mochi gave me a weird look, "What i think I don't want those Whores having anymore members!" i hissed at them both.

they both nodded at me You see Lia was a Mute so she sends texts.

"Good Job Saku! It would Benifit you not to have anymore People to Gang up On You." Lia Nodded and Took out her phone. My Phone Played my Ringtone (Three Days Grace: Riot!) I looked At the Text.

**Incoming Text!**

**From: Lia**

**To: Sakura**

**Text:**

**I agree w/ Mochi U should invite Them Over... Maybe! they will hang with U!**

I sent a text back

**Reply **

**Fro: Saku**

**2: Lia**

**Text:**

**Hmmm Lets See If they Don't Piss Me The Fuck Off!**

She Sent One Back

**Re-Reply**

**From: Lia**

**To: Sakura**

**Text:**

**Lol!**

"Yo What up?" I looked up from my phone, To see the three beautiful Strangers I Bekoned. "Hey! I'm Haruno Sakura, Thats Reilay Mochi Leader of the Text-books And The Shy Blonde Is Pico Lia. She's a Mute sho unless you wanna fork over your phone number good luck getting her to talk." I said in a 'I don't Give A fuck' Voice.

The RedHead Spoke I Was shocked when i heard Deep, Rich, warm Voice "Well, It's Very good to meet you, Sakura-Hime." Hime? oh yea Hime Means Queen.

He Looked Gently At me "Hime" He Called me, I gave him an 'Call me That Again And I'll Rip your balls off Look' He Coughed lightly. "Well I'm The new Japanese Teacher hope to See You all In Class Today." He Said. i watched As Mochi Stood up "Well Sakura is The Best at Japanese!" I watched as she bragged on me.

He looked at me A smiled "Well See You all Later! Ja Ne!"

(AFTER SCHOOL IN THE JAPANESE CLASSROOM IN DETENTION)

(Gaara's Point Of View)

I stared at Sakura Who Was Glaring at me Harshly. I walked slowly towards her. "Stand Up!" I growled, She stood Infront of her desk, I stared Gently At her.

I slowly trailed my hand up her neck and pulled her closly to me. I kissed her lips Gently. Her Eyes were Wide With Shock. But they closed as she roughly Kissed back. I pushed her onto the desk. and grabbed her leg.

She Groaned, But Then She Bit my lower lip hard and Kneed Me in my Manhood. I growled And She pushed me off of her. I whatched as she ran outta the room.

**Well Dont You Hate CliffHangers!**

**Anyway Ciao**


	2. ET

Moon and Stars Chapter 2: .E.T.

(Sakura's point Of View)

I ran through the abandoned hallways, I was Shocked that Gaara had kissed me. I thought about him, He was kinda young he didn't look like a 28 year old more like a 17 year old. I sat down at my Tree, calming I smirked as i walked back into school, i looked around intill i found the music room.

Grabing my Guitar, and my Songbook, i wrote some Lyrics down. As I held my Cords. My father and his Girlfreind came to mind.

I began Singing (Heart shaped box Evanescence)

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait!  
>I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey! Wait!<br>I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Your advice

Man-eating orchids forgive no one just yet Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Hey! Wait!  
>I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey! Wait!<br>I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Your advice Your advice Your advice

I sang One for my Mother's Death (October Evanescence)

I can't run anymore,  
>I fall before you,<br>Here I am,  
>I have nothing left,<br>Though I've tried to forget,  
>You're all that I am,<br>Take me home,  
>I'm through fighting it,<br>Broken,  
>Lifeless,<br>I give up,  
>You're my only strength,<br>Without you,  
>I can't go on,<br>Anymore,  
>Ever again.<p>

My only hope,  
>(All the times I've tried)<br>My only peace,  
>(To walk away from you)<br>My only joy,  
>My only strength,<br>(I fall into your abounding grace)  
>My only power,<br>My only life,  
>(And love is where I am)<br>My only love.

I can't run anymore,  
>I give myself to you,<br>I'm sorry,  
>I'm sorry,<br>In all my bitterness,  
>I ignored,<br>All that's real and true,  
>All I need is you,<br>When night falls on me,  
>I'll not close my eyes,<br>I'm too alive,  
>And you're too strong,<br>I can't lie anymore,  
>I fall down before you,<br>I'm sorry,  
>I'm sorry.<p>

My only hope,  
>(All the times I've tried)<br>My only peace,  
>(To walk away from you)<br>My only joy,  
>My only strength,<br>(I fall into your abounding grace)  
>My only power,<br>My only life,  
>(And love is where I am)<br>My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
>The pain consuming me,<br>But this time it's cut too deep,  
>I'll never stray again.<p>

My only hope,  
>(All the times I've tried)<br>My only peace,  
>(To walk away from you)<br>My only joy,  
>My only strength,<br>(I fall into your abounding grace)  
>My only power,<br>My only life,  
>(And love is where I am)<br>My only love,  
>My only hope,<br>(All the times I've tried)  
>My only peace,<br>(To walk away from you)  
>My only joy,<br>My only strength,  
>(I fall into your abounding grace)<br>My only power,  
>My only life,<br>(And love is where I am)  
>My only love.<p>

I sang One For my Brother (Breathe No More Evanescence)

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
>That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.<br>All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
>Shards of me,<br>Too sharp to put back together.  
>Too small to matter,<br>But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
>If I try to touch her,<br>And I bleed,  
>I bleed,<br>And I breathe,  
>I breathe no more.<p>

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
>Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.<br>Lie to me,  
>Convince me that I've been sick forever.<br>And all of this,  
>Will make sense when I get better.<br>But I know the difference,  
>Between myself and my reflection.<br>I just can't help but to wonder,  
>Which of us do you love.<br>So I bleed,  
>I bleed,<br>And I breathe,  
>I breathe no...<br>Bleed,  
>I bleed,<br>And I breathe,  
>I breathe,<br>I breathe-  
>I breathe no more.<p>

Another One For My Father (Bleed Evanescence)

How can I pretend that I don't see What you hide so carelessly?  
>I saw her bleed You heard me breathe And I froze inside myself And turned away I must be dreaming<p>

We all live We all die That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems Not what you think No, I must be dreaming It's only in my mind Not in real life No, I must be dreaming

Help you know I've got to tell someone Tell them what I know you've done I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live We all die That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems Not what you think No, I must be dreaming It's only in my mind Not in real life No, I must be dreaming

We all live and We all die but That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems Not what you think No, I must be dreaming It's only in my mind Not in real life No, I must be dreaming

Not what it seems Not what you think I must be dreaming Just in my mind Not in real life I must be dreaming

And i froze Gently, Tears Streaked my face.

(Later At her House)

"YOU STUPID SLUT!" I heard my father shout, as he punched me again. I looked at the Wall not even screaming, Not giving in "Go to Hell you Sick Fuck!" i shouted at him My Rage taking Over Me, "It's Not even My Fucking Fault Your Stupid Slut Broke Up With you!" I watched him about to shout somthing, but i stopped him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! It's not my Fault Mom died! It's Not My Fault Brother ran away! It's Not My Fucking Fault that They left me with you! It's not my Fault Everyone in this fucking town hates me! It's Not my Fault That the Jocks and Preps Try to fight me! It's not my Fault That to come Home walking i have to fight for my Freedom. My fucking Virginity And my life!"

I watched his mouth Drop, "It's Not My Fault Everything bad Happens to Me!" i screamed and ran to my room, slamming the door in the proccess.

I jumped on my Bed Crashing On the perfectly Made bed. I looked around My room It was a Black and Red Sriker. My Bed had a black bed with red Pillows.

I groaned, And Fell into a Deep sleep.

(Gaara's Point Of View)  
>I sat Gently, On the Tree next to her house I heared every word, I was angry My Presious Girl got hurt.<p>

I look at my hand my mark was showing, Meaning i had to fix it or i would never leave. "Sa G?al darb'o?ra, tieg?i Cherry Blossom. Irqad tajjeb, Qalbi"

I left And went to meet up with the others.

Anyway I kno Cool huh Thnx 4 de Review!  
>I will Continue.<br> 


	3. Hallows Eve

Moon and Stars

Chapter 3: Hallows Eve

(Sakura's Point Of View)

I stalked the hallways In my Halloween Costume.

I wore a Black shirt that said **"Costume"** With my Pants that had chains on the belt loops, with my favorite Hoodie that said **".E.T. So Fuck Off Bitch" ** And my Black Hi-Tops.

I looked to the Classroom door, Lia was waiting for me, She was wearing a Witch costume.

Apone Seeing my Hoodie She waved to me, I in return Gave her a peace sign.

**"Get Your Hands Off This Glass! Last Call My Ass-" **"Who The Fuck are you And Who gave you this number?" I asked Angrly into My Cell Phone.

**"Now I see Why I'm Not paying out the Ass for your phone Bill." **I heard my Father drunkly grumble into the Phone, "What Do you want Ass-hole?" I mumbled into the phone, **"To Say Hi!"** I glared into the Phone, "What are you Calling Me For!" I growled into the Phone. **"Can't A Father call his Daughter?"** I glared at my Phone "No" i said emotionlessly, and Hung Up.

I walked in step With Lia as we walked to Japanese class. **"Here We go for the Hundreth time Hand grenades In every line Throw'em up and let somthin shine, Going outa my Fucking Mind Fithy Mouth No Excuse! Find A new place to hang this nuice-"** "Yo!" I said into the phone as i walked into the classroom, I met Eyes with the teacher and walked to the back of the room. **"Yo Saku! Long time no Chat Chika, how Are you Girl!" **I growled,  
>"Stop calling Me Bitch!" I growled into the phone and Hung up.<p>

**"I've Become So numb I can't Feel You there-" **"Yo What'd you Want?" **"A date Hottie!"** I growled And hung up. _"Stupid Mother Fucking Ass-Holes!"_


	4. Authors Note!

Authors Note!

I'm SO Sorry you guys! One I'm going back to the Alien Idea! It was so much better than this one, 2 I'm sorry for the long wait, 3 I'm changing it to T because I really don't want to do any Dirty scenes!

Anyhoo I'm really Busy with School and Other Storys but I'll try to get one out in the next... 2 years? Nah! Just Kidding, 2 months max! Thank you so much for your patience, and Have a nice day!

-Itro


End file.
